Match Making Services
by Arcanine Gal 242
Summary: Misty now works with her sisters at their gym and at the Waterflower Sisters Match Makers.But what happens when her sister sets her up on a blind date? AAML. Misty's POV. I suck at summarys.
1. Hi and Goodbye

Another long day of work.' I thought to myself as I took the keys from my car and made my way to the front door of the large 6-story building. How long have I been doing this? Almost 3 years. _Why_ was I doing this? It had never been my dream or anything. Come to think of it, I already had conquered my dream of being the World's Greatest Water Pokemon Master 4 years ago. Thanks to my wonderful pokemon: Golduck, Tentacruel, Milotic, Starmie, Seaking and Vaporeon. Too bad Togepi wasn't allowed to enter or else it would've been a lot easier. You'd think that the position would require some battling, but the last time I actually had one was 2 years ago. Turns out the person who I beat in the championship finals took the place at the top of the Water Elite. She's a very good battler, so when the tournament comes around once a year, all I have to do is watch and then fill out, like, 600 forms. 

__

I see you walking down the street

Anyway, now I work with my sisters at the Cerulean Gym and our new business, Waterflower Sisters Match Making, or WSMM. We switch on and off on Gym Leader duties and working there. It's not that bad, sometimes I have match maker duty (only when I'm lucky) and most of the time I have Couples Counseling.

__

I catch your eye before we meet

I gotta say, me and my sisters are tremendously good matchmakers. I even got to help set Brock up with his current wife, I think her name was Shelby. She's a very nice fire pokemon trainer who grew up on Cinnabar Island. Turns out, her grandfather was Blaine, the gym leader there, and she had a crush on Brock since she was around 10. But what really surprised everyone was the fact that Brock stopped flirting with and girl around his age. Dear god, what is the world coming to?

__

But you look down to check your feet

But back to the present.

__

I wish I'd say are you okay?

"Hey Lily, what's my duty today?" I asked as I approached the front desk to find my sister filing her pretty purple nails. She looked up and gave me a small smile before speaking.

__

You're looking better everyday

"Like, hi Misty. You have got, like, couples counseling at 9:00 with, like, Mr. and Mrs. Lipoe and then at 11:00 you have, like, Charlotte Huckle and Dave Noon. Like, break for lunch at 12:30 and, like, the final couple is, like, Mrs. and Mr. Repst at 2:00."

__

But I just smile and walk away

"Short day. Does Violet have Match Making?"

__

Why did two lovers

"Um" answered Lily, ruffling through some papers on the desk. "Yeah and Daisy is Gym Leader."

__

End up like strangers

"Oh no," I sighed. Truth be told, Daisy was probably the worst out of all four of the Sensational Sisters when it came to the subject of pokemon. "Did you tell her she can use my pokemon?"

__

When did we stop seeing eye to eye

"Like, no. Duh."

__

Everyday you took my breath away

"And why not?"

__

But now there's no reply

"Because they're too strong for, like, kids to be battling."

__

Only hi, goodbye

"She doesn't even know what moves they know! How can they be tough when she can't battle with them?!" I practically screamed. A group of people who must have been waiting to be interviewed for the matchmaking service turned their heads in my direction and gave me quizzical looks. I just smiled sheepishly at them before walking off to my office. 

__

Like a dream come true

It was still pretty early, only about 8:43 in the morning. 17 glorious minutes to myself before I had to help people with their love lives. I still can't believe people trust me with their lives though. I mean, I'm hardly a love maniac anymore. When I grew out of my young preteen days, I guess my love for romantic stuff went with them. Or maybe it left with Ash. I could never really be sure. 

__

When it was me and you

I was in love with the kid and never told him. The day I grew up was the day I had left him, too. Most people say they lose part of themselves as they grow older and out of their teenage years. Others also say part of them just seemed to float out the window when they lose someone they love. Well, I went through both at the same time. 

__

Now I just don't know why

Inside, I felt completely empty. No matter how many guys I dated, they could never replace him. But deep down, I know that he'll never feel the same.

__

We say hi and

"Misty, your 9:00 is here," came Lily's voice from the speaker phone, lying on my desk. I remove my hands from rubbing my temples and pressed a button.

__

Hi and goodbye

(Hi and goodbye)

"Ok, send them in."

__

I know it sounds like a cliche

I glanced up when the office door opened and closed quietly. Mr. Lipoe looked to be about 40 and the Mrs. was about 45 or maybe a little older. It was obvious that they had kids, most of Mr. Lipoe's hair was gray, and showing it was black at once. Mrs. Lipoe's was completely gray. 

__

But when I pass our old cafe

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lipoe, please, take a seat," I offered politely. 

__

It always feels like yesterday (like yesterday)

"Please call me Crystal and this is my husband Rob," said Mrs. Lipoe. I nodded and shook her hand when she reached for mine. They didn't seem too bad. Must just be here because of a petty argument. 

*~*~*

__

We shared a blanket in the cold

"Okay, if that's all, you may exit." Finally. This second couple took forever. And it certainty didn't help when they kept on arguing. Compared to them, Crystal and Rob were like catching a Magikarp. While these people, well, they were more like petting a rabid Gyrados. I just really needed my lunch break. 

__

To give a promise made of gold

I walked into the staff room we had in the building. 6 floors meant about 24 workers. Even though the Sensational Sisters ran it, we couldn't do it all on our own, especially when Valentine's Day and 21st Birthday's for people came around. Oddly enough, those were the days when people often came in to be helped with marriages or came because a long time significant other cheated on them. 

__

We had a deal through heart and soul

"Hey Violet," I greeted as I took the empty seat next to her. I opened up my salad and began eating it. Violet barely gave me a nod before standing up and walking over to the vending machine. When she came back she tossed me an extra drink she got. "Thanks."

__

Why did two lovers

"Like, no problem little sis," she responded cheerfully. Violet always was the perky, upbeat one. It's no wonder that her two favorite pokemon where Minun and Plusle even though she's supposed to be a Water Pokemon Trainer. Although, it is nice to have a variety of pokemon and those two were very nice and often occupied and played with Togepi when I was too busy. 

__

End up like strangers

"So, how's work going?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. Lucky for me, it worked.

__

When did we stop seeing eye to eye

"Well, like, I totally think you should turn in an application," she responded, giving me her puppy dog eyes'. I gave her a glare before she continued. "Or at least let me set you up on a blind date."

__

I remember the way

"Fine." Why I agreed to that, I have no idea. It just seemed like she wouldn't leave me alone. And, knowing her, she probably wouldn't.

__

We always had words to say

"Great! I know just the perfect person!" she exclaimed excitedly as she clasped her hands together in front of her face. I gave her a weird look before returning to my salad.

__

And nothing could tear us apart

How could she know who my perfect person was? The perfect person for me was Ash and I defiantly hadn't told her. In fact, none of my sisters knew about. Or at least, I didn't tell anyone. But my sisters being the, well, slow-witted' people they are, might have figured it out. They're aren't exactly the smarted people on the planet but they were pretty intelligent when it came to love. 

__

I knew you by heart

Now that I think of it, the last time I talked to Ash was the day we went out separate ways. That wasn't the last I heard of him though. I mean, practically everyday there was a new article about him in the newspaper. Whether it was about his present, promising future or forgotten past, the press always seemed to find out everything about him. 

__

We were eye to eye

I admit, I do feel bad for the kid, but was glad he had finally reached his dream. He probably had no idea the publicity that went with it though. 

__

Now we're only hi and goodbye

(Hi and goodbye)

"Misty? Anyone in there?" I immediately snapped out of my daze after hearing Violet. I gave her a quick nervous smile and in return I got an angry huff. 

__

Hi and goodbye 

(Goodbye)

"Misty?" This time, it wasn't Violet that had called my name. Nope, instead it was the person I had been dreading would be saying my name.

__

Hi and goodbye

"As..Ash?" I stuttered, looking at him. He had certainly grown up since the last time I saw him in person. Now he was easily over 6 feet tall and had a much manlier look to him. He still wore the same clothes, including the trademark hat. I looked back up to his face and saw that he was looking at me with his dark-brown eyes.

__

Hi and goodbye (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)

"Long time no, see huh?" he joked, giving me a weak smile that must've taken a lot of strength to put-up.

__

Hi and Goodbye (goodbye)

*~~*

Author's Note- I know this wasn't very long but it's my first fic that I'm publishing so please give me a break. And if you have time, could you please help me out with my next fic that I'll be working on?

All I need to know for it is that if you watch Friends (the TV show) is if you think Ross and Rachel will get together or Joey and Rachel. I was thinking of doing a spoof to it, like making it pokemon style but the whole Ross-Rachel-Joey love triangle got me messed up. I was figuring having Tracey being Chandler cause everyone thinks Chandler is gay, and the same thing goes for Tracey. Brock would be Joey but then that comes to the problem with it ending up being an Ash-Misty-Brock love triangle. So instead of going along with the Friend's plotline in the end, I might just change it so it won't be so complicated. But please help me out as much as you can.

Okay, now about this story. I don't own pokemon or the song Hi and Goodbye by A*Teens, so please don't sue. I am probably going to post the next chapter during next week or maybe even sooner if you're lucky. All depends on my sports schedule. But anyway, please REVIEW! I guess you can flame.

*~Arcanine Gal 242


	2. Singled Out

"Omigod! I missed you so much Ash!" I yelled before giving him a really, and I mean _really_, big hug. Wait. What did I just do?

__

Hey, hey

"Um, sorry," I apologized, taking my hands away from behind his neck. He just gives me another smile before laughing it off. But, in all seriousness, it had been forever since I last saw him. I don't know why, but Ash and I never really made an attempt to keep in contact. I called Brock and Shelby once or twice every month. Same with Tracey and May.

__

When I wake up in the morning

Oh, and by the way, May and I are actually friends now. When I first found out about her taking my place' I was _extremely_ pissed off. I thought she was trying to take Ash away from me, even though we weren't, like, going out or anything. Oh no, I'm beginning to sound like my sisters.

__

Before I style my hair

"Misty? Earth to Misty. Anyone home?" A blush crept up onto my cheeks when I heard Ash's voice. God, how long was I staring at him?

__

The first thing on my mind

"Sorry," I replied quickly. Why does it seem all I'm doing is apologizing to him? Wait a sec, what was he _doing_ here? "Hey Ash?"

__

Is I hope he cares

"Yeah Mist?" I love it when he calls me that. Where it came from, I'll have no idea, but I still love it!

__

And every single evening

"What exactly are you doing here?" I asked. His expression immediately changed from happy to a very serious one. Oh no, what have I done?

__

Before I hit my bed

His brows became scrunched up and he took a deep breath before he answered. "Well, my girlfriend and I recently broke up so I came to find a new girlfriend with the famous match makings of the Waterflowers."

__

My mind analyses

He had a girlfriend. You would think something like that would've been leaked out to the press. I hope he didn't like her too much or anything. I mean, come on, if he did then he wouldn't be here to go out. **Or maybe he's just on the rebound.** Damn conscious! It never helps you out, does it? When you're trying to be sneaky from coming home late, it always makes sure your parents find out. Believe me, I've been grounded for a month because of it. 

__

Every word she says

Wasn't I talking to someone before Ash came?

__

It seems like everybody's got someone

"Well Ash." Oh yeah, Violet. I turned to face her and saw she had a very smug expression on her face. That's not good. It's _never_ good. HmmViolet has match making dutyAsh is here for match makingoh no.

__

A hand to hold and a soul to touch

"Alright Vio-"

__

I want it all so much

"Violet!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Once again, the other 10 people eating lunch stare at me. And of course, most of them happened to have been in the waiting room this morning, hearing my other outburst. I saw Ash look my way with a confused expression. If only he knew what my spawn-of-Satan sister was thinking of.

__

I can't get you

"SosorryMistywe'regonnabelategottago!" Violet called over her shoulder while pushing the still confused Ash out the door. The door slammed shut, leaving me very pissed off. How often is it that one of my sisters was actually smart enough to do something like this?

__

I can't get you

NEVER!

__

I can't get you off my mind

*~*That Night

Violet set me up on a blind date. Now who would've guessed? I hope all of you. Note to self — beware of Violet. The worst part is, I don't even know if it's Ash or not. Violet was still interviewing him when I started my 2 o'clock with Mr. and Mrs. Repst. And by the time we finished, the rest of the employees had closed up their offices and left. 

__

When I'm with you

Now, about the Repsts. They were, well, unique'. Most newlyweds had minor disagreements but those two were like hell on earth! If it wasn't for hitting being against the code of conduct, then believe you me, those two would be long gone.

__

I know I could

The only easy way to explain this is by starting at the beginning. You see, Mr. Repst had a very wild bachelor's party and then paid for and arranged for the entertainer to meet up with him during the honeymoon. And then they do meet up but Mrs. Repst had the same entertainment, so they all have a threesome. Let me clear this up, the entertainment is a guy. The Mrs. proceeds to find out that she is pregnant and they all get a paternity test, proving the father to the guy, not Mr. Repst. Mrs. Repst then reveals she was in love with him before she got married and yadda, yadda, yadda. In the end, they decided to get a divorce. 

__

Love you till the end of time

And at the gym, Daisy lost to 31 of the 35 people who challenged her. Thank god I have Gym Leader duty tomorrow. But tonight, my focus is completely on the date. I just wish I knew who it was!

__

I can get you

"Misty! Your, like, date is here!" Here goes nothing. I walked out of my room and passed the hall mirror, checking myself out as I went. Orange shorts that had Beach Bum' printed in green on the butt and a green volleyball on the left leg of the front. My shirt was green with another picture of an orange volleyball on the front with a court behind it. No makeup at all is something I can proud myself on. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail on my head with a few loose strands around the face. My hair, in a ponytail, reached the bottom of my neck and when it was down it reached halfway down my back. 

__

I can get you 

(Try to get you)

"Ash?" I said questionably. Yeah, as happy as I was, it's kinda hard to get over someone when you're going out on a date. He was indeed the one who was waiting at my door when I opened it. I knew it would be him, since the incident with Violet today, but still.

__

If you just tell me how

"Heh, yeah." The All Knowing Ash Ketchum. Of course he knew we would be going out. He has seen my house a numerous amount of times. "May I have the honor?"

__

With all this love around

"Of course, Mr. Ketchum." I laughed jokenily as I happily locked my arm with his. Even though I was going out with my best friend who I've been in love with since I was 12, I'm just going to act as normal as possible. Wonder what that could be? "So where are we going?"

__

And me without you

"Well, how does dinner and moonlight stroll along the beach sound?"

__

I'm feelin singled out

"Fine with me, let the way."

__

If I only had the courage 

Dinner at the Seaking' was, well, not very fun. It wasn't Ash's fault or anything, but with him being the current Pokemon Master and me being the Water Pokemon Master, we got bugged for autographs all night long. Some girl even had the nerve to tell Ash he could do better than me. I wanted to just rip her guts out and serve them on a platter to a pack of hungry Houndours. Ash on the other hand, asked the manager to kick her out, which he gladly did. I gotta admit, he's really grown up.

__

To open up my heart

"Wow, the moon's so beautiful tonight," I said quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash give a small nod. 

__

Would he run, would he hide

"I've never seen it this way."

__

Would he light a spark

"What do you mean?"

__

Should I walk up to her

"Well, I've seen the moon plenty of times but not like this."

__

Should I throw my charming smile

I was really starting to get annoyed. I mean, how many ways are there to see the moon? "Care to explain _how_ Ash?"

__

Should I say that her eyes

"I've never seen it with my best friend while walking down a deserted beach." He said, looking me straight in the eye. He took my hands in his and stared at me even harder. 

__

Light up my skies

I don't exactly know what happened next. He must have moved closer at the same time that I leaned in. his soft lips were pressing against mine as his arms moved down to my waist. I subconsiosly wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting more. This wasn't the normal kiss that I got from my dates or boyfriends, this wasmore. 

__

Seems like everybody's got someone

I completely regret ending it when I did, but I pretty much had no other choice. There was a question a needed to know before anything else could happen. 

__

A hand to hold, a soul to touch

"Why?"

__

I want it all so much

"Why what Mist?"

__

Every single day I see these couples walkin by

"Whythe kissand, well, everything?"

__

And if I took a chance

"You really wanna know why?"

__

Maybe I could be one of them

"Of course."

__

If only I could have you as the one

"Well, it kinda started"

__

The hand to hold, the soul to touch

"Yeah?"

__

A heart that I control

"When I realized I love you."

__

I can't get you

"What?"

__

I can't get you

"I love you."

__

I can't get you off my mind

"Oh Ash," I said, wrapping my arms around his back. I got up on to my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I love you too." I watched as his smile grew even wider. He gave me another kiss, but this was filled with much more passion and love. This is the start of our new life together. 

__

I'm feeling singled out

*~~*

Okay! Can anyone say awful, fluffy ending? Well I sure can! I needed to end it that way, I only had a limited number of lines that I could use, sooo.yeah. Anyway, this is MY FIRST FINISHED FIC!! Wipee! I'm posting this a day after the first chapter, and that's only because my softball game was cancelled and I was bored. 

And like my last chapter, I still need help with the next fic I'm writing: a spoof on friends. Thanks to Rae who really helped me with it. (Also major thanks to Lord Cynic who was my first reviewer ever!) for the Friends one, I think these will be the characters-

Ross-Ash

Rachel- Misty

Monica-May

Chandler- Tracey

Joey- Brock

Phoebe- Melody

One thing I notice is that all the girls that have a big impact on Ash all have names that start with M. And I think towards the end, I'll make my own part so I won't end up with a Gymleadershippy (gag!) just in case Joey and Rachel end up together which I seriously would hate! It's Ross and Rachel and Ash and Misty forever! Lol, well, please review! I might actually not make the Friend spoof because it might be too much coping of the show because I found a website with the scripts and such, so I would probably end up having to change a hell of a lot.

And I don't own pokemon, or the song Singled Out by A*Teens. 


End file.
